The core subproject was established to handle central administrative issues relating to the functioning of the Resource. The Annual Flow Course, conferences, interactions with collaborators, service users, the Advisory Committee, NFCR staff meetings, executive committee meetings, preparation of reports and monitoring the Resource budget are handled NFCR Core Grant.